


A Kiss to Scare Off the Nightmares

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, fluffwald, random kiss because of the way my mind works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has a nightmare and Ed is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Scare Off the Nightmares

Oswald’s screaming is what wakes Edward that night. It was true that Oswald had been having nightmares ever since he came back from Arkham. But he’d never woken up screaming before. And the sound terrifies Ed. He sits up hurriedly, sleep still fogging his brain. He’s unsure of what exactly he’s supposed to do to comfort his dear friend so he just pulls Oswald into his arms and smooths down his hair. Oswald latches on to Ed, trying to make sure that it’s real. That what he’d seen was just a dream. That he’s not actually in that horrid nightmare anymore.

Oswald’s shaking. Ed wraps Oswald up in his long limbs and pulls the blankets from their tucked in position around the bed and instead wraps them around the both of them.

“It’s okay.” The two words don’t feel like enough to Ed but they seem to help Oswald at least a little. He turns Oswald, helping the smaller man wrap his legs around him and then holds the blankets securely around their bodies with one hand in order to cup Oswald’s face with the other.

“Are you okay?” Ed whispers, trying to catch Oswald’s eyes.

“It’s was horrible Ed.” Oswald looks up, his eyes glistening. “I keep thinking of all the bad things I’ve done and all the people I’ve hurt.” His voice cracks and Ed pulls him closer.

“It’s alright. That’s all in the past now.”

“Am I a bad person?” The question comes out of nowhere.

“What?” Ed pulls back an inch to look Oswald in the eye again. “No! Of course not! You are the best person I’ve ever known.”

“Do you mean it?” Oswald asks, still unsure if he can be forgiven after all his crimes, if he even _should._

“Of course. No one’s ever loved me the way you have. You gave me someone to trust, and confide in. You are not a bad person.”

“But those people I hurt-”

“They hurt you first. They ridiculed you and disrespected you and they got what was coming to them. Don’t ever let yourself think that you did anything wrong.” _Don’t let what they did to you in Arkham change who you are._ Is what Ed wants to say.

“Ed, I-“

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss. Me.” Ed knows it’s sudden and out of nowhere. But he’s done with talking. He’d rather show Oswald his love through touch, rather praise him through pleasure.

“Why?” Oswald asks even though he’s already leaning in.

“Because I want to kiss the nightmares away. If I can’t kill those who hurt you then I’ll make you forget they ever existed.”

It’s their first kiss since Oswald’s return from Arkham. And it holds everything they’d been holding back, everything they’d felt while apart. Ed sends silent messages with his hands and his tongue, he says _“You could have been killed in there.”_ He says, _“I missed you so much.”_ And, _“Don’t ever leave me again.”_ With an underlying of, _“I wish they hadn’t changed you into something you’re not.”_ He kisses Oswald with the passion of a thousand shed tears and he kisses him with all the strength he has to help scare the demons away.

And Oswald, subconsciously, sends messages with his body. Things like, _“I was so scared and alone.”_ Paired with, _“I’ll never leave you again.”_ While unconsciously thinking, _“Why didn’t you come to save me?”_ And this kiss awakens something deep within Oswald. Just a little. Not enough to make any outward changes, but enough for Oswald to know that something is different within himself. Something is trying to get out.

They pull away, breathing heavy.

“I love you.” Ed says.

“I love you too.” Oswald breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this was short!


End file.
